Kushina's Quest for Peace
by K0nohaFanf1ction4u
Summary: Kushina is offered to bring peace to the world within just 4 years or either have herself, Minato or Naruto die. As a mother, she takes this opportunity for her family and even for the world. Contains Yuri Lemon, Straight and very kinkily erotic stuff lol.


" DAMMIT! " Minato shouted.

" Haha, won again kid. Ya can't win against me yet " Jiraiya grinned.

Kushina chuckled. " You two are idiots, arm wrestling? Really? " Kushina sat a tray on the table for Minato and Jiraiya. " I'm going out later, i want you both to behave, especially you Jiraiya... Last time i had to lock and tape my underwear drawer up... " Kushina sighed and went back into the kitchen.

Minato glared at Jiraiya for a second then blushed and pouted. " ... Such a perv... " Minato looked in the kitchen and then saw Kushina doing random kitchen duties. " Kushina, where are you going? " Minato asked.

" Just to do something i promised i'd do, don't worry " Kushina smiled.

" Oh... Well, be careful. Don't go to far out of the village.. " Minato said.

" ... Why? Cause the Kyuubi? Please Minato... Don't always think like that... " Kushina said, sounding sad. " It's fine kay? " Kushina smiled at Minato.

Minato saw through her smile and saw sadness behind it. " ... Right.. " Someone knocked on the door.

Jiraiya answered the door. " IT'S YOU! THAT KID WHO ASKED ME DID I NEED HELP ACROSS THE STREET! " Jiraiya shouted angrily at Obito.

" AH! You looked like an elderly man! I just wanted to see Minato-Sensei! Is he here!? " Obito asked, loudly.

Minato walked to the door. " Hmm? What's up Obito? " Minato asked.

" I wanted to ask you if you think maybe you can teach me the Rasenghan and how to teleport, i wanna make Rin scream my name in awe! " Obito said, blushing.

" ... That will take like 5 years... I can try and teach you but.. Like i said, 5 or 6 years.. " Minato pouted. " Come in " He allowed entrance, Obito took it fully and walked in, looking around at everything and saw Kushina.

" ... " Obito felt a bad vibe in her, but also felt such a good vibe that it over powered. " You are always so... Mixed Kushina-San... But you look beautiful today " Obito smiled.

Kushina felt weird, as usual when around Obito and she smiled nervously, not knowing how to respond. " T-thank... You...? "

Jiraiya looked at Minato. " I'm going kid, i'll see you some other time " Jiraiya said, leaving the house.

" See ya.. Obito, tell me. What is it you think would impress Rin? " Minato asked, sitting in a chair.

" It's not important.. Besides, i can't remember it anyway, Kushina-San always makes me feel weird... " Obito couldn't take his eyes off Kushina.

This is why she always felt weird around him, so she tried to ignore it but eventually got fed up with it and got impatient. " I'm just cleaning! Ya know! I'm fine! Thanks!...? Bye!... " Kushina walked out, leaving everyone in shock.

" ... Maybe a seizure or somethin' " Minato joked.

" Hahaha, that's dark Sensei.. But i will be going, my mom wants me home.. SEE YA! " Obito ran out.

" Alright, peace... " Minato said as he saw the door shut. " .. He's gone Kushina... " Minato shouted.

" Phew.. I swear, that kid.. He is so weird.. " Kushina was sweating and everything.

" Don't worry, he is harmless, well to others, not himself though. And you both seem to think each other are weird, which is true really " Minato said, chuckling slightly.

Kushina smiled and punched his shoulder. " Hehe, thanks... Minato, i never asked you... Do you... Wanna get married.. " Kushina blushed.

Minato grabbed her. " Hey! That's not how it goes, you have to just pop outta no where and it's a yes or no on the spot... But with a ring " Minato pouted.

" Here, " She picked up a plastic ring she saw on the counter. " Propose boy, hehehe " Kushina giggled.

" Heh, such a cute laugh. You are kinda making me horny from it " Minato blushed.

" Really? Laughs are sexy to you? Now who's the weird one? Hehehe, if you want, we can play a bit " Kushina winked seductively.

Minato blushed and nodded. " Fine, i think it will be fun " Minato kissed her.

" I also wanna know am i pleasing you enough?.. I mean.. I don't suck your dick or do anal or much positions... And i usually cum first so.. " Kushina looked down a bit as she let down one strap of her top.

" No, you're fine. Trust me, but i mean, if you want you can try those things for me " Minato suggested.

" Okay.. " Kushina got on her knees and blushed as she pulled out his dick, it was quite a big one, it slapped her in the face. She blushed and looked up at him, letting down another strap as her top fell and her boobs were exposed. " I never noticed it was this big.. " Kushina said, preparing herself to take in the whole 9 inches, not to mention how thick it was. Kushina took a deep breath and then puckered her lips around Minato's dick, pretty terrible at blowjobs frankly. She kissed and sucked with a skill level still at mediocre, Minato didn't really moan much, but this being his first blowjob, he was enjoying it.

" Ya know, i don't think this is how you do it.. " Minato said, sighing slightly.

Kushina pouted. " I'm tryinnnnggguhh " She whined.

" N-no, it's fine but maybe you have to actually suck the dick.. Not just the head, heh heh... " Minato blushed. Kushing nodded and sucked in about 3 or 4 inches of his dick, feeling it get even harder in her mouth and felt his heart beats through it, throbbing against her tongue and teeth. Minato moaned, putting his hands on the sides of Kushina's head and applied slight force to her, as he thrust his hips forward and pushed in a few more inches, a total of 6 inches in Kushina's mouth. Her cheeks were full of his dick and she was determined to make him cum this way, she brushed her tongue alongside his shaft and wrapped it around and well as she could, pulling his skin and then sucked his dick head and licking it furiously.

There was slobber everywhere but she didn't care as she continued to please her man and she deep-throat-ed him and felt cum filling her throat and leaned back a bit, her cheeks filling with think warm gunk. She looked up at him after he finished cumming and smiled, her teeth covered her cum that somehow distinctively stood out. He smiled back and patted her head.

" Now i want you to let it spill out onto your boobs " Minato said. Kushina blushed and nodded, opening her mouth slightly and watched it spill out onto her breasts. She felt good knowing she pleased Minato, as well as had fun while doing it. After her cheeks were empty, her cleavage was full and so was her tummy. She smiled and he put his hand out to help her up. Once on her two feet, Kushina kissed Minato on the lips, he felt weird since he knew he came in her mouth but the least he could do was let her kiss him and he kissed back. " Minato, let's do more stuff... " Kushina said, turning around and bending over a table and her sorta baggy pants still showed her nice ass. " Oh, so you do wanna try anal? " Minato chuckled a bit and pulled his pants down completely. Kushina smiled and looked back at his dick getting hard from seeing her butt, happy he liked it. She let him pull her pants down and she blushed as her tight green panties showed and seconds after she felt him pulling them down without being hesitant. Minato spread her butt cheeks and put his big sorta vein-y dick on her asshole and looked at her. " Ready? " He asked before pushing it in at all. She nodded and felt him push his thick cock inside her tight asshole, her eyes were wide and she bit her bottom lips in pain and not much pleasure. He pushed in 4 inches and fucked her her butt, planning to put more inches with every hump. She was still in pain but said nothing until she felt him go further in her booty hole and then started to feel good and his balls were slapping and clapping against her firm ass cheeks, and her hair was moving with every hump as well. He went faster and faster, speeding up naturally and even used chakra to go faster and harder, mostly for his own pleasure. She moaned so loudly and breathed heavily and sweat dropped from her forehead and drool from her lips as she came exactly then and the felt his cum go deep inside her butt and he pulled his dick out, smiling and wasn't worn out at all. Kushina, on the other hand, was worn out very much so and she tried to stand up as cum dripped from her pussy and she felt cum drip from her ass and since it was so fast and hard, she couldn't stand much at all and she waddled cutely to him and hugged him. " That was fun Minato... You can do it again anytime you want... " She leaned her head on his shoulder and he hugged back.

" You have to go somewhere right? " Minato asked, slapping her ass once. " Well you should get going "

She jumped a bit and nodded, blushing. She got dressed and waved bye as she walked out the door, pretending nothing had happened.

She looked around, to see if no one was following her. " Okay Kyuubi... It's time i go to the Uzumaki Shrine and send my prayers to the moon.. More importantly.. Riduko Sennin.. " Kushina mumbled, while walking to the Uzumaki Shrine. On her way the Shrine, she saw Obito. This made her feel uncomfortable so she avoided him, but she couldn't for long, he was going in the same direction as her. She started to get annoyed and sighed. Obito looked around.

" Hey! Ms. Kushina! " Obito shouted, running over to her. " What are you doing out here? " Obito asked. He had to tell her something, but he forgot since he was lost in her eyes.

" U-uh, nothing. Just going somewhere " She smiled.

" Oh i see, want me to help you there? I know my way around the Leaf like i know the inside of my goggles " Obito smiled and lifted his goggles.

" Hehe, but don't you have to get home? " She asked.

" Yeah, but it would be better to help you get to your destination. It's kinda my thing to help others " He smiled and put his hand on her hand. " C'mon " He said.

" Okay... I have to go somewhere that isn't good for kids or anyone but me.. So you can walk me halfway there, but go home after that. Okay? " Kushina said, patting his head. He nodded and they began going to the Uzumaki Shrine. After about 15 minutes of walking, Kushina decided it was far enough for him. " Okay, that's it hun~ Thank you so much~ " She smiled and handed him a lollipop that was in her cleavage.

" T-thank you... " Obito took it and blushed, feeling a little boob sweat on them, which smelled like strawberries. He took the wrapper off and put it in his pocket then popped the lollipop in his mouth. " THANK MS. KUSHINA! HAVE FUN! " He waved from behind as he ran back home.

Kushina let out a sigh in relief as she continued to walk to the Shrine, which was only minutes ahead. Obito had eaten the lollipop and noticed he never told Kushina about that mission she was supposed to go on, he hurried back to her but had no idea where she was. So he took the wrapper out his pocket and sniffed it. " HAHA! BEING A GREAT SNIFFER IS GREAT! " He said, running in the direction he smelled her in. Kushina was at the Shrine and she was looking up at the moon.

" Great Sage, Riduko Sennin... Please help me in my struggles with this beast inside me... " Kushina looked at the full moon and prayed. Suddenly, she felt a surge in her stomach. " Ah..! " She groaned and held her belly tightly. " Kyuubi?! " Kushina said, just as she went into her inner psyche.

**" Kushina.. It seems you feel it too " the Kyuubi said, his whiskers whisking up. **

**" YES! IT'S YOU ISN'T IT!? " Kushina shouted at him, chained and behind a cage. **

**" Not even i can send a surge of power that strong.. Behind this cursed seal.. " Kyuubi grit his teeth and a tear fell from his eye. " ...! " **

**" K-Kyuubi? What's wrong!? Are you... CRYING!? " Kushina asked, not believing her eyes. **

**" ... No... " Kyuubi said as he shut his eyes and looked down. " It's the power of the Moon... It's his power.. " Kyuubi said, his voice thundering. **

**" The Moon?... His power?... What do you mean?.. " Kushina asked, unsure of what he meant. " I have been looking at this moon every 3 months ever since you starting living inside me.. What is different now?... " Kushina asked, crossing her arms. **

**" .. The two feelings... I feel them.. His power as well as the power of the Uchiha.. " Kyuubi said. " His kids, the Sennin's. The one's who created the Senju and the Uchiha.. It's natural to feel the power of Senju in you.. But this power of the Uchiha... It is very powerful, it is almost as strong as..! " Kyuubi opened his eyes and looked at Kushina. " Madara Uchiha.. " Kyuubi said. **

**" Y-you mean like the psycho who wanted to kill Grandma's husband and the Leaf's very first Hokage!? " Kushina shouted in surprise. " You are spouting nonsense! Shut up! All Jinchuuriki look at the moon when praying, it's our way to feel like we are protected from you wild animals! " Kushina shouted. **

**" ... You talk a lot, i think i should just let whatever happens, happen " Kyuubi said, closing his eyes and falling asleep. **

**" HEY YO! STUPID FOX! I'M TALKING TO YOU YA KNOW! " Kushina shouted and sighed. " ... No use.. " Kushina left her psyche, hearing ninja tools and annoyingly loud panting. **" Oh dear lord.. " She pouted, knowing it was Obito.

" MS. KUSHINA! " Obito clumsily ran in and tripped, sliding all the way to Kushina. " Haha, hey there. Whatcha doin'? " Obito looked at her. " Looking at the moon? Why? " Obito asked.

" For luck.. I have things i need to go well.. " Kushina said, heartfelt by the moon.

" .. Really?... Me too... " Obito looked at the moon, wishing for Rin to notice him. " ...! " Suddenly his eyes started to hurt really really badly, as did his heart. " Ah! " He held onto his chest as he fell to the floor and closed his eyes in pain.

" Hey kid! You okay..?! " She got on the floor, holding his head.

" I-it's my eyes! M-my eyes.. And heart.. " Obito said, breathing heavily.

" Open your eyes, open.. " Kushina ordered, worried deeply.

Obito opened his eyes, a bright red glow emitting from them with two fang shaped circles on each side of his pupil. It was the Sharinghan, but he had never awakened it, nor could he see. So this was strange. " I-i can't see! " He shouted.

" T-that's... " Kushina couldn't finish her sentenced, amazed at the Sharinghan and she was caught into a Genjutsu. " W-where am i?.. " Kushina felt relaxed, it was pitch black and then she blinked her eyes and saw the fanged circles. " What the.. The Sharinghan.. Is this.. Genjutsu?.. " She walked around, endlessly in this Genjutsu until she looked up and saw herself, dead on the ground with a hole in her stomach. Then a man with a mask and Minato. " WHAT'S THAT! A-are the visions!? " She shouted and then looked forward into a bright white light and walked into it.

" You will see.. One day.. You too will understand that this world is cursed with hatred... " An old man said, sitting in a chair that was made from a giant statue, with multiple tentacle looking cords going in his back.

She turned her head and saw the Kyuubi on a rampage, destroying the village and then saw a tall figure standing over her. " The Nine Tails Jinchuuriki.. " The masked man said. She the looked to her left and saw Obito. " Ms. Kushina.. " Obito said. Kushina was confused, and not sure what she was seeing or what she was being told. But she began to walk into another bright light. She was then on the moon and was with her grandmother, Mito Uzumaki.

" Grandma! " She hugged her, but slid right by her and she saw the Sharinghan symbols on the moon. " The Sharinghan... On the moon? WHAT AM I BEING TOLD!? " Kushina asked herself, shaking her head quickly as she had her hands on each side. Then she felt calm again after hearing the cry of a baby. She turned her head and saw Naruto Uzumaki as a baby and she smiled. " That kid... He looks like Minato... Why do i love this child without knowing him...? " Kushina asked herself. Just then, the Genjutsu stopped and she was hovering over Obito again.

" MS. KUSHINA! AM I ALRIGHT!? " Obito shouted out.

Kushina put her hands on his heart and began to heal him. " Yes.. Here, suck and bite my finger " She said hesitantly as she put it to his mouth.

" .. O-okay.. " He began to suck her finger, biting it as well. He was starting to heal and his eyes were no more in pain. " Hey, i can see again! I thought i was blind! " He smiled, nervously and wanting to cry from fright.

" Heh, how is your heart? " She asked.

" It's fine, thanks! " Obito said, smiling. His Sharinghan just left his eyes and it was black again.

" No problem.. " She smiled and stood up. " C'mon, get up " She helped him up to his feet again.

" Go get home.. I have to go home as well... " Kushina said, beginning to leave the Shrine. Obito nodded and followed after her, wondering what just happened. He tossed that aside and forgot about it, thinking of it as nothing. On the other hand, Kushina was still very shook up about it, but didn't want it to bother her. So she also discarded it from her mind as the two walked to their homes.

_~ 4 YEARS LATER ~ _

_" Yellow Flash who has fallen to the darkness.. Step away from the woman over or i will kill your newborn.. " A masked man said, holding baby Naruto in his arms with a kunai pointed to his face. _

_" .. How did he know about my pregnancy..?.. It was secret to most everyone... " Kushina said. _

_" I will count to three... " The masked man said. Minato looked frustrated as he looked back at Kushina. " One... " _

_" .. " Minato reached over to Kushina. _

_" .. Two... " The masked man said, his glare at Minato hardening. " .. Three.. Times up..! " He threw Naruto up and pointed his kunai in the air for him to fall back onto. _

_Minato touched Kushina and jumped to Naruto and caught him. " Got him!.. Paper bombs..?! " Minato ripped off the sheet Naruto had on, covered in paper bombs. He used his Flying Raijin Teleportation Technique and moved at the blink of an eye to an secret room in his house. " Stay here Naruto.. I will be back with your mother.. " Minato said, standing to his feet as he put Naruto down in the bed and looked at him. " Prepare for a life of fun " He smiled and dropped a kunai in there, teleporting from there back to Kushina and saw that she was being stripped of the Kyuubi. " K-Kushina! " Minato shouted as he saw the Kyuubi running wildly until it was brought to an abrupt stop by the masked man. His eyes glowed with the Sharinghan. _

_" Yellow Flash, you really do live up to your name.. As you see, i have taken control over the Nine Tails. What you do with that woman is up to you, but you will have to get pass me of course... " The masked man said, revealing the chains hidden in his sleeves. Minato pulled out his marked kunai and threw it to a tree and ran forward to the masked man with his fist balled and punched him, going straight through him and the masked man grabbed him with his chains. " You lose.. " The masked man said, pulling him towards him and held him tight. Minato teleported to Kushina then to the tree and then to the secret room. _

_" Are you okay... Kushina..? " Minato asked, holding her over Naruto. _

_Kushina coughed out blood. " Y-yes.. Fine... Minato... Please.. Stop the Nine Tails.. Forget about that man.. I will take care of him... I promise.. " Kushina said, standing to her feet and leaning on Minato. _

_" .. No Kushina.. Stay here with Naruto, i will take care of both of those.. I promise.. " Minato smiled. _

_" .. But.. " Kushina said, looking down at her feet. _

_" No buts, just let me win this one argument haha.. " Minato put on his Fourth Hokage jacket. " I'll be right back... In a flash.. " He looked back at her and smiled then teleported to the masked man. _

_" I'm surprised you were that fast.. But if you fight me, only one way for you to win. Sadly, that way is impossible to achieve " He said, sounding quite arrogant. _

_" .. Interesting you say you that, cause it's just the opposite for you. NO way to win.. " Minato threw his kunai at him and it went past him. _

_" That same trick won't work, no matter how cute it is " The masked man said, looking in Minato's eyes and then felt a Rasenghan in his back. " Ah! " He shouted in pain. His spine was crushed. _

_" Hah! " Minato chuckled. " Huh?... " He looked around and saw a blueish green orb around him. _

_" Oh yes, i forgot to mention that when i looked in your eyes, i made a Genjutsu. Hopefully you don't mind being frozen.. " The masked man said, seeing as how he was very badly injured and not able to fight. The was his last resort and he decided to take this time to check something out. He spiraled from there to Kushina. _

_" Naruto... I promise.. When we are done with all of this.. I will take you out for some mommy and son time.. " Kushina said, crying deeply, she knew in her heart it was impossible, feeling her death slowly approaching anyway. " I-i promise...! " She said, fighting death. _

_" Promising something that can't be?.. What a sad lie to your own son... " The masked man said, slowly walking to Kushina. _

_" IT'S YOU! YOU CRAZY BADDIE! " Kushina shouted, blood running from her lips. _

_" ... Kushina... Or should i say.. Ms. Kushina.. " The masked man said, sitting on a stool. _

_" ...! W-what did you... Say..? " Kushina was in shock. _

_The masked man lifted his mask and Kushina covered her mouth in surprise. " Yes.. It's me, but i no longer care for this village.. Nor this world.. " _

_Kushina looked at him. " You.. Are dead.. Obito, you're dead! Why are you still alive!? And why would you stop caring for the village that you loved so very very much! I can see why the world is something your dislike, but this is not how you let your anger out! " Kushina lectured. _

_" Heh, it's funny. That is the first thing you say, you know nothing about me.. You pushed me away because i made you feel weird, as did you to me. And i know why... That Genjutsu i put you in.. Do you remember it?.. Back at the Uzumaki Shrine? " Obito said, putting his mask back on._

_Kushina whipped her eyes, feeling sad for him. " Yes... It is what happened today.. And it showed me you.. Not the you you, the you you that is.. You... Or something.. Ya know.. " She got embarrassed, not knowing how to word that. _

_" ... Y-yeah.. Anyway, there may be hope for this world... Technically, you have experienced this pain even before me and if i told you any more, it would be disastrous to me, so i will keep my mouth shut for some other things.. I have frozen Minato-Sensei.. I will take you to the future.. Only you can see it, you have exactly 4 years to save it.. If you don't, this world will continue from where it is... And what i plan to do with it as well... So here are your choices: Go to the future and change everything back to normal as this world stops; Or die now and destroy the world all together.. " The masked man said, preparing his eye for the strong Jutsu. _

_" Okay.. I understand, and yes. I did keep my distance from you, you made me feel uneasy.. But i will go to the future and save it.. " Kushina said. " But wait, my son and Minato, as well as many others who know me will be there, wont that be a problem?.. " Kushina said, getting confused. _

_" .. Don't ask me how.. But with the power i have on my side, i can pretty much do this Jutsu with 100% accuracy.. Meaning that even though they were my predictions previous to the power and information i have attained.. I can see it perfectly.. It is vial and disgusting... " The masked man said, cringing angrily at how things continued to become more hate-filled and rotten. " And Minato, you and many other's have died from this day. And your son.. Will be the Jinchuuriki for the Nine Tails.. I will make it where no one will know you, until you tell them who you are truly.. " The masked man said, smiling under his mask. _

_" ... Hurry and take me there.. " Kushina said, not wanting to hear another word. _

_" Understood, Ms. Kushina.. " The masked man put her in the Future Time Reveal Jutsu and she was transported to the future, 12 years from now and she was fully healed. She saw nothing but completely bright white skies and then she came too. _

_~ Naruto Part One Timeline, AKA: The Future_ ~

" HAHA! I ACTUALLY GRADUATED! THANKS A TON IRUKA-SENSEI! " Naruto hugged Iruka.

" H-hey, calm down will ya?! " Iruka said, trying to shake Naruto off his foot as he was walking forward.

Kushina looked at Naruto and was so happy she almost cried and then Naruto jumped off of Iruka. " Hey, what are you lookin' at? Go ahead and tell me to get lost or something! I am a Genin now! I have have a headband! Next year, i'm trading it in for a Orange headband! " Naruto said to Kushina, pointing to his headband.

**" Oh dear Lord.. " **Kushina said, already knowing her son was just like her, hardheaded. She sighed and wanted to tell him stuff but instead began walking past the two.

_New Story: Kushina's Quest for Peace_

_I hope you all like it, i know this one wasn't very smutty, but i wanted to get the story across. AND DEARLY SORRY FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT KNOW THAT THE MASKED MAN IS OBITO! Just so you know, i am pretty sure they will reveal it soon so ya can't blame me HA! LOL. Well anyway, Review, Follow and Favorite or the new thing i found out: Community... Ize it lol. Just read it, idgaf what you do after that lol._


End file.
